


love me, please

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Fluff, Homecoming, Homecoming Dance, M/M, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Secret Crush, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, Teen Crush, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "What do you think I should do?" Diego asked Ben as they jumped out of the school bus."Well… you could do something big or maybe just go for something small and sweet… either way, you should do it fast. You're not the only person thinking about inviting Klaus to homecoming."ORThe one where Diego has a crush on Klaus and wants to invite him for homecoming but doesn't know how.





	love me, please

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [love me, please](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110696) by [fromthehell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthehell/pseuds/fromthehell)



> This is a sweet lil fic that was requested by diego-can-dropkick-me on Tumblr, who asked for some fluff High School AU. Not sure if I nailed it but I had fun writing this and I hope y'all will have fun reading it ^^  
> Enjoy!
> 
> (sorry if there are any English mistakes. I'm a non-native English speaker and corrected everything by myself)

"What do you think I should do?" Diego asked Ben as they jumped out of the school bus. 

It was all they talked about during their trip from home to school: Diego's crush on Klaus. At first, Diego wasn't going to tell anyone about it. He was going to keep it a secret until he could decide if he was going to ask Klaus to homecoming or not. 

But the moment Diego got into the bus, Ben noticed something was wrong with him. And Diego had never been good at keeping secrets anyway.

"Well… you could do something big or maybe just go for something small and sweet… either way, you should do it fast. You're not the only person thinking about inviting Klaus to homecoming."

"Yeah… that's what worries me…" Diego mumbled, looking down at his moving feet. "I mean, why would Klaus even want to go with me? He has almost every gay guy from school by his feet, what am I compared to that?  _ Shit _ … I'm not even out yet…" 

Sharing his insecurities like that wasn't something Diego would normally do but the thing was that he trusted Ben. He felt comfortable showing his vulnerable side to him because he knew Ben wouldn't mock him for that. Out of everyone from their friend group, Ben was the most comprehensive.

"Want my advice?" Ben asked and Diego nodded. "If you keep putting yourself down like that, you won't get anywhere. You know, the way I see it, doing something like asking someone to homecoming is like going on a roller-coaster: if you keep thinking too much about it, you will chicken out. So don't think too much, just do it."

Diego made a mental note on that.

Diego’s first opportunity to ask Klaus to homecoming is on lunch, which is the first time of the day that they see each other. 

When Diego approaches him, Klaus is waiting in the line to get his lunch.

“Hey! Anything good today?” he asks, trying to start a conversation.

Klaus smiles when he sees him.

“Hey, you! D'you mean lunch? Nah, the same as yesterday, I think.”

"Oh, nice... So, uh… how were your classes until now?”

“ _ Ugh. _ So. Boring _.  _ Just got from Mathematics with Miss H.”

“Oh, no. Miss H is the worst”

“Yeah, she is, right? Sometimes I wonder if she’s even human!”

They both start to laugh until a girl with pink hair approaches Klaus with a letter in her hands.

“I was looking for you everywhere!” she said, handing him the letter. “Here, Peter asked me to deliver it.”

Klaus looks at the letter curiously. Diego doesn’t have to think much to figure out it is probably an invite to homecoming. 

“Why didn’t he delivered it himself?” Klaus asks.

“Yeah, why didn’t he deliver it himself?” Diego repeats, sounding more annoyed than he intended to.  _ Whoops.  _ But luckily neither the girl nor Klaus seem to notice it.

“He had to leave earlier. Some family stuff or something.”

“Oh, I see,” Klaus said, smiling to the girl. “Well, thanks for delivering it, Hailey.”

“You’re welcome.” Hailey smiles and leaves.

Diego observes as she leaves, following her steps with his eyes. 

“Who is Peter?” he asks, trying to sound neutral, but there’s a clear change in his expression and tone of voice.

But Klaus is deep in his thoughts when he asks so he doesn’t notice it.

“Oh, just a friend from the theater group.” Klaus puts the letter in the pocket of his jeans.

“And is he inviting you to homecoming?”

“Probably” Klaus shrugged.

Diego thought it was odd. That’s usually not the expected response for a situation like that.

“You don’t seem happy” he points out.

“Well, it’s just that I have already received three of these only today and…” Klaus looks up at Diego, directly into his eyes. “None of them from the person I was expecting”

Diego is about to ask ‘who?’ but before he does, it’s Klaus’ turn to pick up his lunch and he loses his chance. But the way Klaus said it: dead serious and looking at him in the eyes… maybe Diego is just imagining things but it felt personal.

Diego’s phone buzzes with a new message. It’s from Ben.

**Ben:** do you want me to give him a hint?

**Ben:** he listens to me

**Ben:** sometimes

Diego looks at his phone screen and thinks of what he should answer. He takes a look at Klaus before typing.

**Diego:** thanks. I will think about it.

**Ben:** okay, text me if you need anything.

Diego has a second chance in English class. It’s his last period and he and Klaus make it together.

He thinks about going direct to the point this time but when he goes to Klaus’ desk, he is reading a book. And what another great opportunity to delay things than to ask him what book he is reading, uh?

“It’s Silver Linings,” Klaus says, showing the cover to Diego. A tiny smile crosses his face.

“And what is it about?”

“Well…” Klaus’ smile grows bigger. He loves to share with people what the books he is reading are about because he gets to tell the story in his own way. “It’s about this guy that just got out of a psychiatric hospital and is trying his best to get back to his ex-wife and he thinks that they’re just giving a break and not that they actually broke up, you know? So just imagine the confusion.” Klaus chuckles a little. “And then he meets a girl named Tiffany that promises to help him get his ex-wife back if he dances with her in a dance competition for women diagnosed with clinical depression”

Diego takes a moment to process everything that was said to him.

“Wow… what a crazy book.”

Klaus laughs.

“It is” he agrees. “But it’s also one of the best books I’ve read in my entire life. It’s the third time I’m reading it, by the way.”

“Really? Well, it must be really great then.”

“It is. Helped me through some tough times…” Klaus’ eyes get lost in the room as his mind drifts through his thoughts, making Diego think that he is about to enter a depressive episode, but he quickly snaps out of it, getting back to his usual bubbly and joyful self in a matter of seconds.

“Anyways… is there anything you wanted to say to me?”

“Actually, yes. I-”

“Okay, everyone, sit down, please! We got a lot to do today so let’s not waste any time!” Miss C says, bursting into the class.

“Better go sit. We can talk later” Klaus says to Diego.

“Yeah, sure.” he agrees and starts to leave for his desk. “ _Stupid_ _me_ ” he mumbles to himself on his way.

**Diego:** give him the hint pls

**Ben:** okay

  
  


**Ben:** Diego is trying to ask someone for homecoming

**Ben:** I tried to help him but u know I’m not good at these things

**Ben:** could you, please?

...

**Klaus:** sure

Klaus' heart breaks a little when he gets that text from Ben, but he keeps it to himself. 

And decides to talk to Diego after class.

“So… Ben told me about your situation!” Klaus says, punching Diego’s shoulder as a joke. They split after English class but were able to find each other again in the school’s front yard.

Diego almost went pale when he heard that. What  _ exactly _ did Ben tell to Klaus?

“H-h-he did…?”

“Yeah, but don’t worry! You came to the right person, Diego! With my help, you will have a date for homecoming in no time!”

“With your… wait, what?” Okay, but for real now: what the _ fuck _ did Ben tell to Klaus? "What did Ben tell to you?" he decided to ask.

"That you want to invite someone to homecoming but don't know how," Klaus said as if it was obvious and then grabbed Diego's arm, guiding him through the school's front yard. "Now, I personally think that a fun sign is the best way to do it. But a card, a song or… Ooh, Diego, we could bake a cake! Do you know how to bake?"

"I have never baked in my entire life"

"Oh…" Klaus was clearly disappointed but he grew out of it quickly, waving a dismissive hand at Diego as he spoke. "Well, doesn't matter. We still can do lots of other things. You know, I was thinking that we could go to my house and discuss the details there. My mom is probably at work but if she happens to be there for any reason, don't tell her about homecoming. She gets way too excited about these things… such a shame she won't know I am going…" the last part was only a whisper and sounded more like introspective thinking than anything else. But Diego had heard that and he couldn't simply un-hear it.

"Why your mom doesn't know that you are going to homecoming?"

Klaus abruptly stopped walking when he asked that, nearly causing a small accident if Diego hadn't stop on time.

"Well…" Klaus said, studying Diego's face as he tried to decide if he was going to tell it or not. "I'm not out to my mom."

"What? But I thought that you-"

"Yeah, I know. Everybody thinks that just because I'm so blatantly open about my sexuality at school, I would be at home too. But try to tell a Catholic-homophobic woman that her only son is pansexual." Klaus faked a laugh. "I bet she doesn't even know what that means!"

Diego shrugged.

"Most people don't know what pansexuality means. You could try to explain it to her"

Diego knew what it meant, though. Not that he would admit it but when he finally noticed that he had a crush on Klaus, one of the first things he did was to spend an entire night searching about all kinds of sexualities, what they meant and what his first crush on a boy could mean. 

"It's not that simple, Diego. But how would you know? Anyways, about your homecoming proposal-" Klaus started to walk again but Diego put himself in front of him, making him stop.

They were far from the school now and the street was almost deserted, except for occasional walkers here and there.

"What do you mean with that?"

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Oh,  _ please _ , don't be offended. It's just that you will never know how coming out feels like. You're not queer, after all."

"Who says I'm not?" Diego asked in a challenging tone. 

Klaus blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Did he  _ actually _ hear what he heard?

"What did you say now?"

The possibility of Diego not being straight was odd to Klaus because he had hypotheses about all of his friends' sexualities and he never thought of Diego as anything other than straight. But, looking back, it started to make sense...

"I-I'm bi. I think. Found out a while ago…"

Klaus looked down in shame.

"Well, sorry for assuming that you were straight" he apologized. "Have you told your parents?"

"No. You're the first person to know" he remembered about Ben and their conversation earlier on the bus. "Kind of."

"And the person you're asking to homecoming is…?" Klaus didn't finish his phrase. Somehow, it was easier to handle being rejected by Diego as long as he was straight but now, with him being bi, it hurts more to know that he would be taking someone else to homecoming because he  _ could _ take Klaus. He  _ could _ fall in love with Klaus. But no, it would never be Klaus.

"I… Look, I don't know exactly what Ben told you but-"

"No, no." Klaus interrupted him and faked a smile. "It doesn't matter, okay? I said I would help you and I will, no matter what."

"Damnit, Klaus! It's you!" He shouted, no longer capable of holding that secret inside him.

Klaus couldn't believe what he just heard. Again.

"What?" He asked softly, incapable of saying anything else.

"It's you" Diego repeated, calmly this time. "You're the person I wanted to ask for homecoming since the beginning."

Klaus shook his head in disbelief.

"Is this a prank? Because if it is..."

"It is not a prank, I promise." He reached out to hold both of Klaus' hands in his own. "Klaus, will you go to homecoming with me?"

"Diego… I…"

_ Please say yes _ , Diego thought, waiting anxiously for an answer.

"Yes," Klaus said, a smile forming on his lips.

"Yes?!" Diego asked, just to make sure.

"Yes!" Klaus answered again, more vigorously this time.

"Yes!" Diego held Klaus by his hips and swirled him in the air. The effect would have been even more beautiful if Klaus were using one of his skirts.

Back at the ground, Klaus felt the right to complain.

"What about the kiss? Usually, in the movies, this is the part where the characters kiss."

"You're right. May I?"

Klaus nodded and Diego got closer, holding the right side of Klaus' face with one hand, and then kissing him deeply and passionately.

God, they both had dreamed of that moment for so long and now that it was finally happening, it was better than anything they could have ever imagined. 

Everything was perfect and they wanted time to stop just so they could enjoy it for a little longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it!  
> You can make fanfic requests on my Tumblr 'my-little-kliego-corner'!  
> Also, if you want to read more Kliego fics written by me, check out the other two fics I'm currently posting: 'can we share love like we share cookies?' and 'whispering your name for no one to hear'!  
> That's all for now, see ya!


End file.
